Cheo Yong
Details *'Title:' 귀신보는 형사, 처용 / Gwishinboneun Hyungsa, Cheo Yong *'Also known as:' Ghost-Seeing Detective Cheo Yong / Detective Cheo Yong Who Sees Ghosts *'Genre:' Horror, mystery, crime, thriller, action *'Broadcast network:' OCN Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Feb-09 to 2014-Apr-06 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Cheo Yong OST Synopsis Yoon Cheo Yong is a detective who can see and hear ghosts from the day he was born. He solves mysteries and cases along with tough female detective Ha Sun Woo and a high school student ghost Han Na Young. --HanCinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Oh Ji Ho as Yoon Cheo Yong (mid 30s) *Oh Ji Eun as Ha Sun Woo (mid 20s) *Jun Hyo Sung as Han Na Young (18) ;Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency *Yoo Seung Mok as Byun Gook Jin (mid 40s) *Yun Je Wook as Lee Jong Hyun (late 20s) *Yoo Min Kyu as Park Min Jae (early 20s) ;Others *Baek Sung Hyun as Jang Dae Suk *Choi Duk Moon as Yang Soo Hyuk ;Cameos *Kang Ki Hwa as Min Joo Yun (ep 1) *Kim Young Jae as doctor (ep 1) *Jun Ji Ahn (전지안) as Kim Hye Sun (ep 2) *Oh Hee Joon as ghost hunter cameraman (ep 3) *Moon Se Yoon as ghost hunter VJ (ep 3) *Jung So Young as Choi Yeon Seo / Kang Mi Soo (ep 3) *Kwon Min as Song Byung Chang (ep 3) *Jang Eun Ah (장은아) as Oh Hyun Jin (ep 3) *Jo Jae Wan as Kim Jae Kwang (ep 3) *Woo Jin Hee (우진희) as Kang Je Yi (ep 4) *Jo Duk Hyun as vice principal (ep 4) *Jun Chang Gul as fisherman (ep 6) *Lee Sang In as Lee Dong Mi (ep 6) *Kang Sung Pil as ghost (ep 6) *Kang Sung Min as Choi Yong Joon (ep 6) **Lee Jae Hee (이재희) as young Yong Joon *Kim Hee Ryung as Ahn Gil Ja (Yong Joon's mother) (ep 6) *Yum Hye Ah (염혜아) as Jang Hye Ji (ep 7) *Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as Lee Byung Hoon (ep 7) *Yang Eun Yong (양은용) as Park Myung Hee (ep 7) *Kang Suk Jung as Kim Dong Chul (ep 7) *Seo Ho Chul as Park Yoo Suk (ep 7) *Heo Jung Kyu (허정규) as Uhm Jin Won (ep 7) *Park Woo Chun as Jo Byung Woo (ep 8) *Min Suk as Han Tae (ep 10) *Park Jung Hak as Moon Doo Hyun (ep 10) *Kim Min Sang Production Credits *'Production Company:' CMG Chorokstars, Darin Media (다린미디어) *'Director:' Kang Chul Woo *'Screenwriter:' Hong Seung Hyun (홍승현) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Aug-23 to 2015-Oct-18 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Cheo Yong 2 OST Synopsis Yoon Cheo-yong (Oh Ji Ho) and his colleagues who find out about his special ability and follow the messages of the dead to solve crime. --HanCinema Cast ;Main cast *Oh Ji Ho as Yoon Cheo Yong (34) *Jun Hyo Sung as Han Na Young (18) *Ha Yun Joo as Jung Ha Yun (late 20s) ;Special Investigation Team *Joo Jin Mo as Kang Ki Young (50s) *Yoo Seung Mok as Byun Gook Jin (46) *Yun Je Wook as Lee Jong Hyun (31) *Kim Kwon as Han Tae Kyung (26) ;Others *Yeo Hyun Soo as Han Gyu Hyuk *Song Jong Ho as Nam Min Soo *Kim Young Joon as Jung Il Hoon *So Hee Jung as medical examiner *Moon Jung Soo (문정수) as Dog Nose ;Cameos and special appearances *Lee Kyung Young as police chief (ep. 1-2) *Lee Won Jong as homeless man (ep. 1-2) *Lee Young Ah as Kim Yoo Ri (ep. 1-2) *Kim Dong Wook as Lee Chul Gyu (ep. 1-2) *Jung Hwan as building owner (ep. 1-2) *Bae Seul Gi as Kim Hee Yun/Kim Hee Soo (ep. 1-2) *Yoon Joo (윤주) as Seo Min Jung (ep. 3) *Im Ji Kyu as Seo Chang Min (Min Jung's older brother) (ep. 3) *Suh Joon Young as Lee Jae Hoon (ep. 3-4) *Kim Hyung Jong as Do Hyung Joon (ep. 4) *Seo Yi Ahn as Yoon Se Ah (ep. 4) *Han Sung Yun (한성연) as Kim Yun Jin (ep. 4) *Kang Seo Joon as Kim Dae Ho (ep. 4) *Park Jae Hoon as Yang Hyun Mo (ep. 5) *Kim Seung Hoon as Baek Seung Chan (ep. 5) *Kim Kyung Ryong as orphanage director (ep. 5) *Lee Chang (ep. 5) *Park Ha Joon (박하준) as Min Ji Sung (Ji Won's older brother) (ep. 5) *Jo Dong Hyuk (ep. 5) *Lee Yoo Mi as Song Da Jung (ep. 6) *Lee Shi Ah as Han Ji Soo (ep. 6) *Han In Soo as Kim Woo Hyuk (ep. 7) *Choi Gwi Hwa as Lee Joon Suk (ep. 7) *Lee Do Ah (이도아) as Hwang Min Joo (ep. 7) *Seo Ji Seung as Jenny (ep. 7) *Lee Jae Woo as Choi Yong Jae (ep. 7) *Lee Ki Young as Choi Yun Suk (ep. 8) *Kim Hyun Joon as Oh Chang Won (ep. 8) *Jung Jin as Kim Yong Chul (ep. 9-10) *Bae Yoo Ram as Suk Chan (ep. 9-10) *Park Chan (ep. 9-10) *Lee Jong Goo (ep. 9-10) *Maeng Bong Hak (ep. 9-10) *Lee Dong Hoon Production Credits *'Director:' Kang Chul Woo *'Screenwriter:' Hong Seung Hyun (홍승현), Moon Ki Ram (문기람), Kim Yong Chul (김용철) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea, TNmS Media Korea External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KDrama2015 Category:OCN Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Action